


Six Thirty AM

by EmilyB



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky x Reader, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Humor, Platonic Relationships, avengers x reader - Freeform, non romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyB/pseuds/EmilyB
Summary: Bucky tries to get the reader out of bed





	Six Thirty AM

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I got him/her out of bed
> 
> A/N: Just a lil drabble to help me get through writer’s block while I work on a series. Tell me how horrible it was?

“Y/N,” you heard the soft whisper of Bucky’s voice behind you, his warm breath fanning the back of your neck.

You let out a few mumbles before the curling into your blanket. “C’mon get up,” he coaxed nudging you slightly, when you didn’t move he straightened up, looking at your pajama clad body, nestled in the blanket, a small grin crept onto his face as he got an idea, he looked at you once more before saying “Remember this one’s all on you,” you could practically hear the smirk in his voice. You cuddled into the warm blanket even more, paying no heed to his words. That was before the blanket was ripped off of your body, exposing you to the cold morning air.

You groaned in protest, your hands grabbing at thin air in an attempt to retrieve your blanket.

You let out a grunt opening your eyes slightly to peek at Bucky, snarling at him promptly before burying your face in your pillow once more. You groaned, curling yourself into a ball to preserve the little warmth you had left when you heard him sigh, “Alright, you leave me with no choice,” you could practically feel the grin creep onto his face, cold fingers were pressed slightly into your waist before he hoisted you up and threw you over his shoulder, you let out a soft squeal as you wiggled and tried to get away.

“Buucckky,” you whined through a yawn, as you let your arms fall limply behind him

“Y/N,” he whined back as he exited your room and headed down the hall toward the elevator,

“What time is it?” you yawned again as you gave up struggling, the warmth of your skin gradually warming the cold metal of his arm.

“Six thirty AM,” you let out a small grunt as you looked at the people in the Avenger’s headquarters already up and bustling around, your eyelids becoming heavier by the second.

Bucky entered the kitchen, a proud grin on his face and you hung over his shoulder

“I got her out of bed,” he smiled as everyone looked at him, Steve and Wanda were making breakfast, Clint was reading the newspaper, Natasha was sitting at the island, a bowl of cereal in front her, face propped in her hands as she slowly fell asleep once more, awakening again as Tony threw a Cheerio at her, Sam was leaning against the counter sipping on a cup of coffee and Bruce was just shuffling into the kitchen rubbing his eye.  All of their attention were turned to him as Steve raised his eyebrows

“Uh, Buck?” He called, a small smirk etched on his face

“Yeah?”

“She’s still asleep,” he said raising the knife he was using to chop the seasoning to point at you, Bucky’s shoulders drooped in disappointment. Sure enough, your soft snores reached his ears as your body hung limply over his shoulder, small laughs emitting from around the room

“Hey,” he called giving you a smack on the butt with his free hand, you let out a small yelp, jolting at the slight sting.

“I’m up, I’m awake,” you yawned again rubbing your eye as everyone belted out into laughter.

 


End file.
